


After Dinner

by juggiejunkie



Series: MIACPAA verse [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 4, F/M, his father sucks, i dont write it, idk why i do it to myself, lmao what is fluff?, not me, please stay, pls hug chat, these kids hurt my heart so much, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejunkie/pseuds/juggiejunkie
Summary: Chat Noir frequented his favorite bakery a lot. Sometimes he was even allowed to stay for dinner.Sometimes he even stayed the night.





	After Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I've given up on writing fluff. Everything I touch ends happy, but the beginning and the middle aren't so lucky. Ik that fluff is fluff as long as it ends happy, but... I don't wanna flood the tags with my flangst. My fluffy angst. Therefore, I won't post anymore of my fics until September. Oh well, at least you guys think it's fluffy sometimes...

Even at 10 years old, Marinette was already a very formidable opponent for Chat Noir, even with the suits enhanced capabilities.

Adrien just thought Plagg was doing it on purpose.

The truth was, even out of the suits, Adrien and Marinette were equal partners. Whether they knew it or not, they would always be evenly matched. Plagg’s magic was bound to the both of them, which meant that it helped them both.

And thus, after rolling around her room for a while, Marinette was able to pin Chat on his back. “I win again, Stray.”

He pushed her off and got up. “Yeah yeah, whatever. We're tied. 7 and 7. I guess we're equal then.” He stuck out his tongue.

She got up as well before shoving him. “That just means I'm better than you.”

He shoved her back. “Oh yeah? How'd you figure that?”

“Well you said your suit gives you super abilities, right?”

He puffed out his chest. “Yep. It sure does. Makes me stronger and faster than everyone else.”

She smirked. “Well if we're even while you're in a suit and I'm not, then that means without the suit helping you, I'm better. So I win. Eternally.”

He did the math in his math, and then frowned. “That's not fair!”

She giggled. “Life’s not fair, Alley Cat. Deal with it.”

He growled and tackled her. And so they rolled around the floor again.

“Ha! I win!”

\---

That night was one of the nights Chat stayed for dinner. 

It was almost magical how well he fit in at her dinner table. Almost as of he was always supposed to be there, like part of the family.

He joked and laughed with her father, and he was fluent in Chinese, so he could share secrets with his mother. They loved him as if he was one of their own.

If they were being honest with themselves, he kind of was. He never said anything to them about his home life, but they could tell it wasn't good, and that he wasn't happy. 

Tom and Sabine had already decided amongst themselves that if push came to shove, they'd take him in. He was obviously more welcome in their home with them, than at his house with his parents.

They just wish that they knew who he was, so they could confront his parents. 

It broke Sabine up inside to see such a bright and happy little boy come from what seemed to be a dark and unwelcoming place. She just wanted him to feel loved. To know someone cared for him.

Tom loved Adrien. He was thankful for his daughter, of course, who shared many of his interests, but he had always wanted more children. Sabine was unable to carry anymore to term though, so Adrien was a blessing to them. He was the second child Tom always wanted and he treated him as such. They were often found in the kitchen together, Tom teaching him how to cook and bake since he said he didn't know how. The two of them would play videogames with Marinette, and it would be so easy to forget that he didn't actually live there. But even though he didn't live there, he belonged, which was even better.

And Marinette? She didn't know what she would have done without him. He was her very best friend. Even though she still played with many of her other friends, she always made sure to show him how much he meant to her everyday.

Chat couldn't have asked for a better family. Things at home were getting worse with his parents arguing all of the time, so the Dupain-Chengs were a well needed breath of fresh air. He often wondered why his own family wasn't like this, but in a way he was grateful because his home life had allowed him to meet people who he couldn't function without. When he grew up, he wanted his family to be just like this: warm, inviting, welcoming, fun, loving, happy, and so many other things that he never knew that families could be.

He vowed from a very early age to never be like his father.

\---

Hours later, long after he was supposed to have left, Chat Noir climbed through her window.

This was not a new occurrence, yet it startled Marinette all the same. “Would it kill you to knock?”

He shrugged. “Why bother when we both know it's unlocked just for me.”

“Don't get cocky, I can still kick you out.”

He held up his hands in surrender. “Okay okay, you got me. Just don't make me go back. Not yet.”

She frowned. “What happened, Kitty? Are your parents arguing again?”

He nodded. “Each night it gets worse.” She patted the seat next to her and he sat there and laid his head in her lap to look up at her. “They yell and they scream about every little thing. And they carry it throughout the house because Father is always walking away before Mom finishes. It's horrible. They say terrible things to each other, Mari. Call each other all kinds of names and all it does is get worse and worse and I can't take it anymore.” His voice quieted down. “Sometimes I hear them arguing about me. Mom keeps telling him that I'm all alone in that house and that I'm unhappy, but Father refuses to listen to her. He keeps telling her that I'm fine with the way everything is. She hates having those arguments. She told him that she thinks it's unfair how he can decide what's best for me without her input, like I'm only his child and not hers. He told her that he doesn't want to see me outside of the house without him and that was final. She ran off, and I found her in her room just sitting on the bed, staring at nothing. Mari?”

She looked down at him. “Yeah, Chat?”

“I think Mom is gonna leave Father. I... If I had to choose, I'd want to choose her... But I don't wanna leave you.”

“Chat, no. If your mother does leave, and if you feel that you would be happier with her, then go. Don't stay with your father because of me. I'm always going to be here. You can write, call, email, or whatever. If you leave, come back when you get older, and I promise I'll still be right here, waiting for you. I want you to be safe, and happy, and loved.”

He wiped his tears off on her shirt and she lightly pushed him off of her. “Really?”

He laid on the floor laughing. She looked down at him. “You should stay here for tonight.”

“I can't...”

“Please? Stay with me. I don't want you to go home to that arguing. I'll even get up super early so I can kick you out in enough time for you to get home without anyone worrying, so... Please, stay?”

He looked up at her from where he laid on the floor, and saw the worry I'm her little face.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> :'(
> 
>  [Buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/juggiejunky)
> 
> [Trash Can](http://juggiejunky.tumblr.com)


End file.
